I'd Fight for You
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: She can't take it anymore, she wants to have nothing to do with him, but he'll fight for her.


**One-Shot:** I'd Fight for You

**Brief Description:** She can't take it anymore, she wants to have nothing to do with him, but he'll fight for her.

**Author's Note: **Once again, song inspiration transforms into a Fanfiction one-shot! This one-shot features the sexy South African Justin Gabriel, since I haven't written a Gabriel fanfic yet. Also, I can picture him in the role instead of some other superstar.

P.S. This one kinda sucks because I literally wrote this at super fast speed in twenty minutes without much thought into the plot. But I still hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Leave me alone, Justin! I don't want to talk to you right now!" she exclaimed at him, anger burning in her light brown eyes.

Justin tried to take her into his arms but she pushed away. It was a grave mistake he'd made and he regretted every minute of it. He wished it had never happened in the first place; had he not argued with her and lost his temper, all of this would have never escalated into a more serious argument.

"Please Cherie, let me explain," his voice trembling, his heart filled with regret. He reached out towards her, but she stubbornly slapped his hands away.

"I don't want to hear anymore of it," snapped Cherie, turning her back to him, returning to folding her laundry, "Kelly told me everything this morning."

Cherie and Justin had been together since high school and planned to marry straight after graduation, but Justin's wrestling career took off and he'd been away nearly every night. She hardly got to saw him in person; she could only have dinner with his television self every Monday and Friday night. Because of his hectic schedule, the couple that once never conflicted argued often, she accusing him of cheating on her while on tour, while he argued that she was being possessive and unsupportive of his dream.

"Cherie, I was drunk," Justin tried to explain.

"I don't care if you were drunk or not," replied Cherie coolly, "you slept with her and that's all that matters."

"Cherie, you know I never meant it…"

"It's the fact that you're away from home so much that hurts, Justin!" Cherie burst into tears, "I never get to see you anymore ever since you became a WWE Superstar! Every day I'm afraid that you're going to get yourself hurt or in trouble and I was right! I can't stand these kinds of things happening to you because I miss you so much and I'm always worried about you! I never go watch your matches because I'm scared that you're going to get hurt! You have no idea how long I've been like this, Justin. Whenever you're home, I'm always trying to hide it, but when you leave, I go to our bed and I just cry for hours, knowing that I won't get to see you for the longest time!"

Justin was tired of the fighting. After every fight, he'd excuse himself and break down into tears. It wasn't like this at all during their high school years. He wanted to hold her, cuddle her, treat her like a queen without a single nasty snap from her. It was clear that she missed him dearly and wanted him home more often. Yet his job didn't allow him to do so, and this most recent incident involved him and a co-worker having drunk sex with each other.

Cherie had found out everything and she was mortified. She figured something like this would happen on his job; exactly why she was unsure of him getting a job with the WWE, where he'd be away from home three hundred days a week. Him sleeping with Kelly, drunk or not, was the last straw. She was going to end it with him right now.

But a part of her screamed at her not to do so. Justin had loved her like no other guy had in her life. He was the one who helped her pick up the pieces, the one who supported her, the one who treated her like a queen and respected her like a woman deserved to be respected. He loved her so much he just wouldn't let go. He was the type who would fight for the woman he loved. Breaking up with him would be a huge loss for the both of them.

Justin immediately rushed up to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he cooed softly into her ear, giving her soft squeezes and kisses on the cheek to kiss her tears away.

"Shhh, it's okay, Cherie," he whispered gently, as she sank into his embrace, "no matter what happens and no matter where I am, I will always love you. Even when you're mad at me and wanting to scream your head off at me, I'll always fight for you."

Cherie never felt so loved. Even in spite of how far they were from each other, Justin never lost her. He would never give up on her even if she was mad at him. What warmed her heart so was the fact that he would fight for her.


End file.
